User talk:Alpha Lycos
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, Alpha Lycos, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Solar Dragon (Talk) 06:57, October 12, 2009 Talk Page Comments Hi, when writing on talk pages, please put the comment as close to the edge of the edit box as possible. If you put spaces before the comment, it will be displayed like this We do not really like that and it would be better if you were to use : as a form of putting your comment indented. Also, could you please link your signature to your user page at the very least, if not your talk page too. Thanks, ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 05:24, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :That's all right. I like to help new members. Also, in future can you reply to my comments where I left them as I like to keep a conversation in one place. Thank you, ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 05:30, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Ages of potions Are you using regular Fable or Fable TLC? --JonTheMon 16:44, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Regular Fable why?--Alpha Lycos 21:35, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Wow, kinda forgot about this. I have TLC, and I'm getting 1100 from each potion. Changing each page accordingly. --JonTheMon 03:21, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Talk Pages You were absolutely right. Talk page comments shouldn't be deleted unless they are vandalism themselves. The only thing we do to them is archive them, to clear the original page, and only the admins should do that (unless it's your own user talk page). Of course though you can request the archiving of a talk page if you think it's getting too long. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:15, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Congratulations, you now have Rollback rights! Feel free to use these in your continuing battle against vandalism. You can also now add pages to the Vandalism Watch, if they have been attacked by three different vandals within two days, with Blue Lock Protection by adding to a page. See the Protection Policy for more information. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:47, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Also, feel free to make use of the Vandalism Warning Message. It's the one that gets put on a user talk page that warns them they'll get blocked if they continue. Just type on their talk page. -'E' 21:37, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you :) I shall continue the good fight to keep this wiki free from vandalism. I was wondering what Rollback rights were but now I can know :) Thanks again Enodoc --Alpha Lycos 03:37, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::You're welcome. Thanks also to Michaeldsuarez for approving it. Also, just to let you know, Rollback should only be used for reverting vandalism. If you want to revert a so-called "Good Faith Edit" you should use the normal Undo button, and give a reason for the reversion in the Edit Summary, as Rollback doesn't allow for adding reasons. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:52, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea I found that out accidentally last night. I shouldn't to edits when half asleep. Twice I accidentally hit rollback instead of undo. Wasn't until after the page loaded that I realized what had happened and I was like "Crap" --Alpha Lycos 23:29, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey how did you get your status in the fable games put on your profile? "I thought what I'd do was, I'd pretend I was one of those deaf-mutes," -Holden Caulfield 13:53, October 27, 2010 (UTC)Michael Hey just wonderin how you were able to put what u did on all the fable games on ur profile? Some vandal help Hey, Alpha, could you rollback some edits for me? Some guy vandalised my user page twice, so now I can't undo his original vandalising due to "corrisponding edits" or something like that. So do you think you could rollback them for me? Thanks. DefenestrationHappy Holloween!'' 00:24, October 30, 2010 (UTC)'' Done my friend. You should speak with Enodoc to see if there is a way to protect your page to stop future vandalism. Alpha Lycos 00:31, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, although there is a little problem. You didn't rollback far enough, now my about me section is completely blank. Maybe just rollback to the last revision done by me? Thank you and hopefully there is a way to protect my page against vandals. DefenestrationHappy Holloween!'' 00:36, October 30, 2010 (UTC)'' Sadly rollback only allows an instant undo. It reverts back by one. So if I rollback again it will undo my rollback. I think Enodoc or one of the other mods might be able to get it back to the last revision by you Alpha Lycos 00:38, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, I was gonna re-do my userpage soon anyway, so I guess it doesn't really matter. Thanks for the help, anyways. DefenestrationHappy Holloween!'' 00:43, October 30, 2010 (UTC)'' Redirects OK, here is how to make a redirect: #REDIRECT PAGE NAME ☆The Solar ☆ 06:21, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Ah thank you :) I need to learn the codes to be more help lol :No problem (plus, you forgot to sign your last comment! ☆The Solar ☆ 06:25, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :My bad lol I'm multitasking while playing Fable III Alpha Lycos 06:26, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm... The only time I have done that is wondering around Bowerstone Market trying to get info on properties in Fable II. Must be quite hard. Well, if you find any one off items, remember to make an article about it ASAP with all the details before you lose it. ☆The Solar ☆ 06:28, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea I did that with the Equaliser. I'm still hunting for 15more legendary weapons. Got over 1billion gold to spend to get them lol Alpha Lycos 06:30, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Legendary Weapons Well, I don't have Gold yet, although I have the activation code for it. I will tell you my gamertag once I get Gold online. I only recently activated Live and still have a crap default name... ☆The Solar ☆ 06:26, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Well I only need like 10 more. Oh and if you have a Chef's hat that will help greatly. I only need those two things to complete every achievement for the game. Alpha Lycos 06:28, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Flit Switches I have played they game all the way through, and they do not appear anywhere else besides the reqreium in Brightwall. Seriously, they only appear in Fable 3 to introduce the new weapons. Pokakaa 04:09, November 7, 2010 (UTC) They also appear in Driftwood, Mourning wood, Aurora and a couple of other places I forget. Alpha Lycos 04:10, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I didn't see them there. I looked around too. Pokakaa 04:14, November 7, 2010 (UTC) In Mourning Wood there is some in the Dark Sanctum needed to get to the legendary weapon. In Aurora there is some in the Veiled Path needed to get a Silver Key. In Driftwood there is one that changes between all three needed to get a Golden Key. Trust me I've played the game completely 4 times at least and have gotten almost all Achievements and legendary weapons. Alpha Lycos 04:16, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I preordered and played it five times :P. Pokakaa 04:17, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I've preordered as well and I still know there is more then just those flitswitches your on about. Driftwood needs to have been started as a village for that one to be accessed. The Dark Sanctum needs to be fully operational for that one. Aurora's one can be accessed only while as King/Queen or after doing the quest to get the diamond. Alpha Lycos 04:20, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Actually we are quite equal now in regaurds to flit switch knowledge... with a space in between the words lol. Pokakaa 04:56, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Blocking Only admins can block people right? Because there is a vandal (which I am sure you know of) on a spamming/vandal spree. Doomanvil 10:34, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Also sorry about the accidental thing above... I don't know how to remove it... Doomanvil 10:34, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I believe so. I do not know truly how to block but if you contact Enodoc he should be able to help. As for the thing its ok. Alpha Lycos 10:36, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I've contacted Enodoc earlier today but he hasn't replied yet. I guess it's because of the time zone differences. Doomanvil 10:47, November 7, 2010 (UTC) It is an admin only function, yes. If you need any help with vandals, I am English and check a few times a day. So, leave a message on either mine or Enodoc's talk page and I am sure either of us will find the message. I check Enodoc's talk page too so I should notice. ☆The Solar ☆ 11:13, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thanks. But you should block his IP (70.248.117.187)- he's causing quite some damage. Doomanvil 11:23, November 7, 2010 (UTC)